1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improvements in the luminance efficiency of a plasma display panel, and more particularly to a plasma display panel with an improved gas mixture in a closed sub-pixel structure to perform high luminance with improved luminance efficiency, low power consumption, and low heat dissipation.
2. Related Art
A conventional plasma display panels (PDPs) with a stripe structure is shown in FIG. 1. Such open structure type of PDPs typically includes a glass substrate 10 with a plurality of barrier rib 12 formed thereon in parallel. Typically, a neon or xenon gas, or a mixture thereof, is filled in a discharge space. The gas breaks down when a voltage with an appropriate polarity is applied, and is then ionized to produce plasma. By exciting a fluorescent layer using ultraviolet light generated by the plasma, visible light is produced and emitted. The combination of neon and xenon gases typically involves few percentage of xenon gas in the discharge space mixed with a neon-based gas mixture, such as neon-argon or neon-krypton. However, a helium-based gas, such as helium-argon and helium-krypton, can also be used in addition to, or in place of, the neon-based gas.
More specifically, a small percent of xenon gas (i.e., 5% or less) in combination with other gases, such as neon, helium or a combination thereof, constitute the gas mixture. The mixture ratio for the xenon gas is generally set to be less than 5% by volume since exceeding such setting would increase the driving voltage, decrease the operational margin, and negatively impact the luminous efficiency due to plasma saturation, the characteristic of which is proportional to the amount of xenon gas in the gas mixture.
Thus, to avoid the drive voltage from becoming too high or the operational margin from becoming too narrow, conventional PDPs set the gas mixture for the xenon gas at around 1 to 5% by volume. However, such PDPs suffer from low luminous efficiency and low luminance. Additionally, the conventional PDPs require relatively high power consumption, which leads to high heat dissipation.